Let's Go! The fight is for Sakura!
by Acia-Chan
Summary: I redid the first few chapters so it's not as slow as my last one A new Card captor is born when Sakura loses her existence. Is this sudden friendship strong enough to bring Sakura back?


**Author's Notes:**

This is going to basically be like the original Card Captor Sakura, but with a different plot based off of the Japanese Anime. (I'm using the Japanese names too.) If you're confused somewhere then please tell me! I'm not sure what time I'm setting this at, but it's probably a few months after the 2nd movie, or maybe a year, but it's currently summer, so the next summer after the 2nd movie I guess. (If you know their ages then please tell me!) Note-"Let's go..." will be the card most representing the chapter.

_Card Captor Sakura is copyrighted by CLAMP!_

Let's go!...**Dream**!

* * *

Earlier, Sakura had set her Clow Cards on her desk, which was weighted down with a smooth stone to keep them from flying out the room, which was open to cool down the stuffy room. Kero was dreaming of eating that cake Sakura had baked earlier "Don't eat it now Kero, It's for Meilin and Syaoran." She had said. They were coming tomorrow, and he was barely resisting the urge to eat it. Sakura was having a dream, the same dream she had been having for the past month, but now it was becoming more frequent. Oh, one thing, she never remembered the dream "Sheesh, how can you NOT remember your own dream?" He had said…She just didn't.

* * *

"Fine, Fine, use the Clow cards to find out." Kero sat down on a nearby book. 

"Hai!"

_-Present-_

A few minutes had past; she was still sitting at her desk, still looking at her cards. "OI! Aren't you going to do it?!?" Kero yelled.

"Demo…I forgot how to do it." She mumbled.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?!"

Sakura flinched

"First your nightmare, now you can't remember how to fortune tell?!"

"Demo-I've only had to do it once! And-And…"

"Hai, Hai…just listen. Mix the cards with your left hand….Return them into the pile, with your left hand…Now cut them into three piles. And return them to the Deck…Now make a start drawing out any 9 cards of your choice, DON'T LOOK AT THEM!…ok…now put it where I tell you to."

* * *

Now she had a diamond, one at the top and bottom, 3 in the middle. 2 above those and 2 below the middle cards. 

"What was the dream incantation…" Kero mumbled to himself. "Ah! Ok, now close your eyes and repeat what I say."

"Cards created by Clow,"

"Cards created by Clow."

"Reply to my query,"

"Reply to my query,"

"Show me the dream that hides behind the veil."

"Show me the dream that hides behind the veil."

She suddenly felt pleasantly warm, despite the heat, and then the warmth was suddenly gone.

"Flip over the top card" He said.

"Mirror." She read, before Kero had noticed that her eyes lost their color.

"Sakura?" Kero jumped up.

"SAKURA?!"

* * *

Sakura heard an echo of Kero's voice. 

She felt like she was falling into her dream.

But…she didn't feel anything to prove her thought.

No wind passing her, but she felt like she was completely still and falling at the same time.

Actually, this was true, because she was going through the dream she had seen the night

before, while her body had been left on her chair.

* * *

…She didn't know when she landed. In fact, she couldn't even feel the floor, though, she 

had a pretty good idea that she was sitting on _something_.

Standing up, she dusted herself, suddenly realizing that she couldn't see herself.

"Whaaaaa?" Looking for her arms she noticed a figure in front of her.

She looked up and jumped back, there was another girl there.

"Who- Who are you?"

The other girl had said the same things in perfect sync.

Sakura stepped forward for a better look at her, while the other girl stepped forward at

the same moment.

"Wha?" Sakura began doing an arrangement of moments.

"1-2-3" She bent to her side, stretching, jumping, dancing. Perfect sync, exact

same movements.

Confused, Sakura jumped up as high as she could… 'I-I want to know who you are.' She thought silently

She never heard a reply; the dream had ended when her legs connected with her desk.

* * *

"Ow…" Sakura rubbed her thighs. 

"Sakura!" Kero flew onto the desk. "What did you see?"

"Umo...Umo…Well...I fell, and everywhere was dark…and there was this other girl and she was doing everything I was doing and…that's it."

Kero sighed. "Maybe this is just a normal dream, nothing seems unordinary."

"Demo!" Sakura said suddenly, "Demo…I couldn't see myself."

"And that's happened before too." Sakura was slunk down in her chair a bit, looking at her hands, she was positive it wasn't normal.

"Ok, ok! Just flip over the bottom card."

"The Erase."

_silence_

"Kero? What does that mean?"

"You said you couldn't see yourself?"

"Hai."

_silence_

"Then…Maybe not-But…we might need a new Cardcaptor."


End file.
